For many years, it has been common for motorcycle drivers to carry a rider. Most motorcycles, however, are not equipped to hold a rider in a safe manner, and it is a common sight to see a rider holding on to the shirt of the driver or grasping him around the waist. This, of course, potentially interferes with the driver's ability to control the motorcycle in the event of an emergency, and a safer method for securing the driver is needed. Various brackets often referred to as "sissy bars" are used to help hold a rider but often these constitute a safety hazard in the event of a spill.